Natsu and Happy's Website Scam
by Srai
Summary: Natsu is fed up with some of the people in Fairy Tail, so Happy makes a site to scam those people into doing whatever Natsu and Happy want. Ha ha hah! A tiny bit of Nalu too.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu and Happy's Website Scam**

Hey everybody! My name is Srai and I'm a new member to this site. This is my FIRST story so it'd be awesome if you would review. Really, don't be lazy! (Oh, and I included Justin Bieber in here but I don't like him, ok? Sorry Bieber fans!) And thanks so much to my beta Roselynn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. The manga wouldn't do any good in my hands. Lol!

**Chapter 1:**

Natsu and Happy were heading home after a normal day at Fairy Tail. Nothing unusual really happened. Lucy had moped about her rent, Natsu picked a fight with Gajeel, Cana drank an enormous amount of booze (and probably was still drinking), and Juvia had once again (unsuccessfully) tried to make Gray fall in love with usually**,** the rosette would go home hyped and happy after a day like this, but today he was annoyed.

"You know**,** Happy, Elfman is getting more obnoxious! He interrupted my one-on-one with Gajeel to say: 'this is a man, that is a man.'" Natsu said with a mocking tone in his voice. He pointed out to the blue cat with a fiery explosion.

"Aye!" Happy said. "He told me that it's not manly for me to go around with no clothes. But I'm a cat. I don't really need clothes."

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed. "He interrupted my one-on-one brawl and by the time I made him leave, Mira was closing up. So I didn't get to finish the fight! Uggh!

The blue cat knew how important it was for Natsu to finish a one-on-one.

"I have to get revenge, Happy!" Natsu cracked his knuckles."Nobody interrupts my fights. Now how can I make him pay?" Both of them thought for a while until, finally, they got home. Then, a light bulb turned on in Happy's head.

"Hey Natsu, I have an idea. What if we make Elfman unmanly?" Happy asked. "Then he wouldn't interrupt you with his man stuff."

"That's a great idea, Happy! But how do we do it?

"I remember I saw a site where you can make your own site. And one site was about posting your thoughts on Fairy Tail**.** Maybe we can make our own site and post a comment about Elfman being unmanly. Then, we could post some fake advice on"real"manliness. The post can be under a name of a celebrity that Elfman likes, so he would definitely listen. It's genius!**" **

Natsu looked at Happy confused. "I'm not really following you."

Happy sighed. Natsu really _was_ stupid. "Just choose a site name and leave the rest to me."

The next day**,** Natsu arrived at Fairytail with a fiery explosion of determination AND a laptop. He and Happy went straight over to the big, alabaster haired man and began to unfold Natsu's (which was reallyHappy's) plan.

"Hey Elfman…" Natsu began. "I saw this cool site that wrote stuff about Fairy Tail. And then, I saw a post about you from one of your favorite celebrities. What's his name….? Oh yeah! Justin Maneiber.**" **

"Justin Maneiber! He's the most manliest singer ever! What did he say?" Elfman asked excitedly.

Natsu opened the site**,** which he named . Happy had questioned Natsu's creativity with the name, but Natsu was stupid after all.

"Here's the post. It says: 'Elfman isn't so manly at all anymore! He doesn't follow the latest trends! He should know that the new manly code is to wear pink, to read and write poetry, and to dance ballet. And Elfman should definitely know that the new manly is not to interrupt Natsu's brawls or to lecture people with what he thinks ismanly and what's not.**"**

This post was actually written by Natsu as Justin Maneiber. It was only suppose to be about not interrupting Natsu's brawls, but Natsu thought that he might as well have some fun with it, just to mess with Elfman's head.

Elfman gasped and went straight away to get everything to follow the new manly (unmanly) trends. Natsu smiled viciously and immediately flame punched Gajeel to continue their one-on-one while Happy was at his side.

And indeed**—**the next day, Elfman came looking very unmanly much to everyone's shock. He wore pink, read poetry, and danced ballet. And shockingly, he didn't give anybody man lectures! But despite that**,** nobody said anything because it was better this way.

Little did anyoneknow, Natsu and Happy were exchanging giggles. They both thought, _First post:__successful_


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu and Happy's Website Scam**

Hey everybody! My name is Srai and I'm a new member to this site. This is my FIRST story so it'd be awesome if you would review. Really, don't be lazy! (Oh, and I included Justin Bieber in here but I don't like him, ok? Sorry Bieber fans!) And thanks so much to my beta Roselynn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. The manga wouldn't do any good in my hands. Lol!

**Chapter 2:**

Two days later, as Natsu and Happy walked towards the guild (also smashing many walls in the process), Happy asked:

"Hey Natsu, you know how we used the posting website to make Elfman unmanly? What if we can use the site to make more posts, then we can get other people to do what you want!"

"That would be awesome! I've always dreamt of Erza letting me fight when I want to and making her do whatever I say…" Natsu already had an image in his head.

"Yeah, and you can tell her to do whatever I say too! She'll bring me lots of fish!" Happy added to the picture. "Now all I have to do is write a post saying she should listen to you and let you fight. But whose name should we use so that she'll listen?"

"Hmm, she listens to the Sorcerer Magazine because if she does what they want, they write good stuff about Fairy Tail and Erza cares A LOT about Fairy Tail's rep. You should know that**,** Happy. So let's use Sorcerer Magazine!"

"Aye, I'll have it ready tomorrow."

The next day, the rosette arrived at Fairy Tail, his whole body flaming. He burst through the door, grinning about his (fine, he admits that it was Happy's) plan. Natsu started a fight with Gray andHappy went straight to a certain redhead with a laptop in his cute little cat paws. All the while, the said girl was eating her Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Hey Erza!" Happy began.

"What?" Erza snapped. She did not like it when she and her Strawberry Cheesecake were interrupted.

"I found this website called ." Again**,** Happy had questioned Natsu's creativity with the name, so he decided not to mention it anymore. "Nevermind the 's a post from Sorcerer Magazine about you. Wanna hear it?" Happy asked with a paw covering his giggling and devilishly smiling mouth.

"Sure." Replied Erza with her mouth full of cake.

"Ok, here it goes: 'We, the team at Sorcerer Magazine**,** have been disenchanted with Fairy Tail's Titania who is also known as Erza Scarlet. She has been criticizing Natsu Dragneel more nowadays. We think she should let Natsu fight whenever he wants and that he should do whatever he wants for the sake of Fairy Tail's name! We never thought we would ever have had to write this about you, Erza. But your teamwork is appalling!'" Happy giggled to himself.

Erza choked on her cake and immediately pushed her plate away. A chorus of gasps went around the guild. Never, NEVER, has Erza Scarlet pushed away her cake. It was most precious to her. But what made the guild gasp even more was the fact that Erza left her cake to wait on Natsu! She wasn't stopping his brawl with Gray either! The people were too shocked to say anything.

But to Happy and Natsu, nothing was shocking. The rosette slipped the blue cat a scary smile and Happy thought, _Second post_**_:_**_successful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu and Happy's Website Scam**

Hey everybody! My name is Srai and I'm a new member to this site. This is my FIRST story so it'd be awesome if you would review. Really, don't be lazy! (Oh, and I included Justin Bieber in here but I don't like him, ok? Sorry Bieber fans!) And thanks so much to my beta Roselynn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. The manga wouldn't do any good in my hands. Lol!

**Chapter 3:**

For Natsu and Happy**,** it had been a good week. Elfman didn't bother anybody with man lectures and had become soooo unmanly. Also, Erza did whatever the pair said and never stopped Natsu from brawling. Unfortunately, they couldn't scam Gray into treating Natsu like a god because there wasn't anybody that could influence himto do anything, especially if it was on the Internet.

One day,Happy has another post idea.

"Hey Natsu, you know how you like Lucy but don't know if she likes you? Well I know a way to find out."

"Wait, who said I liked Lucy?" demanded Natsu with an accusing, flaming finger.

Happy giggled. "It's so obvious that you like her."

"I do not!" Natsu denied, threatening to burn Happy to a crisp.

"Guess some people don't like the truth."Happy said, shaking his head sadly while flying away from the flame. "Anyway, I know a way to find out if Lucy likes you back."

Even though Natsu denied his crush, he listened.

"I'm going to post another post." began Happy. "It will be from one of Lucy's favorite romance authors. She'll say how she wishes you and Lucy would go out and… Well, the plan is complicated."

"I don't care, let's do it!" Natsu said, and Happy so badly wanted to point out that Natsu just admitted that he did, in fact, really like Lucy. But, the flying cat didn't want to end up being cooked, so he let it slide.

The next day, when Natsu arrived at the guild, he quickly rehearsed the plan in his mind again (which was hard because he barelyever used his head) before heading over to the blonde with Happy.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" The blue cat and rosette yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Happy says he found a post about youon a website called . "(Happy AGAIN thought about the uncreative name Natsu gave. But again, Natsu was stupid.)

"Aye!"

"But he wouldn't let me read it. Why?"

"I wanted to save it for Lucy."

"Well, let's see the post. I always knew that I would be the subject of talk for people." Lucy bragged while strutting a pose.

"Okaay, weirdo. Here it is. It's from an author named Lovey Amour." Natsu exaggerated the name with a French accent.

"LOVEY!" Lucy shrieked. "She's one of my favorite romance authors. Let me see." She clawed at the laptop desperately.

"Be patient. Natsu, give Lucy the laptop." Happy instructed.

Lucy snatched the laptop from Natsu's hands, and they both started to read. Lovey (Happy) wrote about how she wished Lucy and Natsu would be a couple. Then she wrote a bit of a story she (Happy) created about the two of themin love. But just when they were about to kiss in the story, Lucy shut the laptop blushing.

"I was reading that!" Natsu exclaimed jumping updown. "What were we gonna do?"

"We were going to do nothing!"

Happy butt in. "You were gonna do something!"

"What were we gonna do? Natsu asked jumping like a 5 year old.

But Lucy wouldn't tell him, so he followed her home, dying from curiosity.

"Lucy I'm dying here!" he whimpered.

"Oh, the guy who didn't die against theOracian Seis is dying of curiosity?" Lucy asked with mocking shock.

Natsu ignored that. "I really don't know what we were gonna do. At least show me." He complained like a little child.

Eventually, it was too much for Lucy. She had yelled at him to go away, kicked him to go away, and even summoned Aquarius in the river, told her he called her fat, and the celestial spiritdid her thing. BUT HE WOULDN'T GO AWAY. Eventually she got fed up and said:

"Ok, you want me to show what they were gonna do? Here I'll do it."

And the next thing she knew, she had roughly pulled him down by his scarf and put her lips on his. It went like that for a couple of seconds. _OHMYGOD, what did I do?_ she thought when she pulled away. Cautiously, she looked up at Natsu who looked shocked.

"Wait, you just kissed me." He said.

"Aye." She replied, responding like Happy

"And only girlfriend and boyfriends kiss."

"Aye."

"You think Gajeel's hot.

"Aye. What, NO!"

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"You need to ask." Lucy said shyly.

"Yes! Lucy's my girlfriend!" Natsu exclaimed dancing around aflame. "Ok see ya tomorrow, Luce!"

"But I didn't say yes!" She yelled. But she would have said yes, and he knew it. So the rosette walked away from the blonde as she waved. As soon as Natsu came home, he saw a blue cat waiting there for him.

"So did the planwork?" Happy asked.

"Yep, you're a genius."

"Yay! Third post: successful."

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who read my story. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. This was my first Fanfic and I can't wait to get started on more. Again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu and Happy's Website Scam**

Hey everybody! My name is Srai and I'm a new member to this site. This is my FIRST story so it'd be awesome if you would review. Really, don't be lazy! (Oh, and I included Justin Bieber in here but I don't like him, ok? Sorry Bieber fans!) And thanks so much to my beta Roselynn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. The manga wouldn't do any good in my hands. Lol!

Chapter 4:

"La la La, La la La, La," Natsu and Happy hummed as they skipped to the guild. The scam was making their life better, and they were VERY happy.

"Who should we scam next?" asked Happy.

"Hmmm…maybe master Makarov. He still doesn't let me go on S-class requests even after I completed one! It is injustice!" Natsu exclaimed flailing his flaming arms around.

But before Happy could reply, they reached the guild, which was looking a bit different this morning. Inside talking with master Makarov were none other than Justin Maneiber (who Elfman was showing his manly/unmanly stuff while Justin was freaked out ), the manager from Sorcerer magazine and reporter Jason (COOL!), a brunette middle aged woman with a French accent, who from Lucy's book looked like Lovey Amour, and a bunch of lawyers.

Happy knew right away that something was wrong. But Natsu, being stupid, just yelled:

"Sup, everybody! Who are all these people?"

Complete silence fell on the guild, which was shocking because the guild was never silent. After a few of seconds, Master Makarov abruptly made his fist huge, smashed Natsu to the ground, and dragged him over. Happy stayed a safe distance away from them.

"What was that for?" Natsu exclaimed jumping right up and shaking a fist at Makarov.

Master Makarov smashed Natsu to the ground again and said:

"You are being sued!" He said, standing up and shaking his own fist.

Natsu got up in a flash. "SUED! Wait, what does 'sued' mean?" He asked, head tilting in confusion and shaking his fist.

"It, uhhh, means…" Makarov began. "Well I don't know the definition but you have to go to court because you used these people's names. And we have to stop shaking our fists!"

"Awww, do we have to? It's fun." Natsu said sadly stopping. "But I have to go to court? WHY?"

"You used these people's names on a posting site called and fooled your guild mates for your own personal gain! That's fraud! They then tracked the posts creator to your laptop. With this proof, you cannot deny it!" Makarov said pointing a dramatic, accusing finger at him.

"It was his idea!" Happy and Natsu said in unison, each pointing a finger to the other.

"But I'm a cat. I don't know how to post something online!" Happy smiled innocently.

"YOU TRAITOR CAT!"

The next day, Natsu went to court with Happy as his lawyer. That's why he lost the case.

"Why are you being so rude?" Happy asked.

Basically, Natsu was very frustrated when they lost the case. He had burned down a lot of the courthouse, and had to be dragged out when the judge pleaded though, he managed to avoid jail, most likely because nobody wanted him to burn the jailhouse down. So now, he had to pay a lot of jewels to the celebrities and had to help in the reconstruction of the court building. But that was just the beginning of his he got back to Fairy Tail, he had to face even more.

First of all, Elfman was furious at Natsu for making him embarrass himself. He went back to his old self and made Natsu take his "Man class".

"A real man doesn't scam other men to become unmanly!"

Then there was Erza, who was even more furious. Not only had he spoiled the name of Fairy Tail, he made her his servant. She also went back to her old self and made Natsu _her_ servant for a week and made him do 3 weeks of community service in public, to better the name of Fairy Tail.

As for Lucy, she was also furious that Natsu scammed her into being his girlfriend, but she was happy. All he has to do for her was take her on an expensive date at the most expensive restaurant in Magnolia.

But the worst part was that Happy wasn't going to help out at all even though HE was the mastermind behind it all!

So as you can see, Natsu had a lot on his hands right now. But with all that, he learned a valuable lesson: Never listen to Happy.

Happy flew by: "Work faster Natsu!"

"YOU TRAITOR CAT!"


End file.
